Guarda Espaldas
by Alex Garcia
Summary: Se le da a Hermione una tarea importante, en esa mision terminara encontrando el amor verdadero, pero... podra ella y esa persona mantener su amor a flote a pesar de la guerra proxima? Femslash! HermionexFleur
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, esta es una nueva historia de una de mis parejas favoritas que es HermionexFleur, obvio que es un Femslash, mi segundo para ser mas exactos, solo que el anterior fue un Oneshot y esta vez me anime a hacer uno mas largo.**

**Espero que les guste ;)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a la genial J.K. Rowling...**

**Resumen: Se le da a Hermione una tarea importante, en esa mision terminara encontrando el amor verdadero, pero... podra ella y esa persona mantener su amor a flote a pesar de la guerra proxima?**

* * *

_Dumbledore es citado en el Ministerio de Magia para hablar de algo importante que no se quiere dar a conocer, el misterio permanecerá oculto hasta que alguien decida hablar sobre el tema, sin embargo, se cree que la familia Delacour también esté involucrada pues se le vio entrando al Ministerio, desde la hija menor hasta el padre de la familia llegaron ayer a las 3pm. Donde Dumbledore ya estaba esperando._

Eso decía el encabezado de 'El Profeta' donde explicaba el porqué de la ausencia del director de Hogwarts durante toda la semana, pues no se le había visto.

-Que es lo que estará pasando?- pregunto Hermione a sus amigos que juntos leían el diario .

-Sea lo que sea necesitan a Dumbledore y a los Delacour- dijo Harry mirando el periódico como le decían los muggles.

-Por lo tanto Fleur estará ahí- comento Ron –Me gustaría estar con ella para apoyarla en lo que sea en lo que está metida- suspiró, ganándose una mirada gélida de su amiga castaña y una desaprobatoria de Harry -Qué?-

-En todo caso esto debe de ser importante- hablo Hermione ignorando lo dicho por Ron –Y dudo que sea bueno-

-Que te hace pensar eso?- pregunto Ron alterado –Quieres decir que mi hermosa Fleur esta en problemas?-

-Cálmate Ron!- grito Harry desesperado por la actitud de su amigo- En primera ni es tuya y en segunda, Hermione por que crees eso?-

-Son solo suposiciones, solo piénselo… para que quisiera el Ministerio a Dumbledore, normalmente solo se comunican con el para hablar de –titubeo- Lord Voldemort…-

-Eso quiera decir que, o los Delacour están en problemas o necesitan su ayuda- dijo Harry pensándolo detenidamente-

-Creo que me voy mas por la primera- comento Hermione después de un gran silencio –Si necesitaran ayuda de los Delacour no iría Gabrielle, es muy pequeña y no creo que sus padres la quisieran poner en peligro-

-Por lo tanto, posiblemente, Voldemort este tras ellos- dijo Ron, sorprendiendo a sus amigos por que dijo algo inteligente.

-Así es, pero ahora el misterio es, porque Voldemort esta tras ellos?- dijo Harry que volteo a ver a Hermione que se quedo pensando.

La conversación dio por terminada cuando los demás llegaron para desayunar en el gran comedor, y como toda esa semana, Dumbledore tampoco se había presentado mas sin embargo, algo llamo la atención de varios alumnos y entre ellos a nuestro trió dorado, pues una persona estaba sentada al lado de Mcgonagall.

-Quien era la mujer sentada a lado de Mcgonagall?- pregunto a Harry.

-Yo no la conozco- dijo Ron mientras caminaban fuera del comedor para ir a con Hagrid.

-Hermione, alguna sospecha?- pregunto Harry.

-Creo- dijo- probablemente era del Ministerio de Magia, porque? No se, pero estoy casi segura de que es por lo del problema de los Delacour-

-Mejor veamos si Hagrid sabe algo- dijo Ron casi llegando a la cabaña del guarda bosques.

-Chicos!- saludo Hagrid una vez que les abrió la puerta –No los esperaba-

-Solo queríamos venia a preguntar algo- dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento –Querremos saber si sabes algo acerca de los Delacour?-

-Hay no, ya empezaron a investigar acerca del problema de los Delacour- dijo Hagrid.

-Eso quiere decir que tienen problemas?- pregunto Hermione analizando todos los hechos.

-No debí decir eso- dijo Hagrid- siempre me hacen decir cosas que no quiero-

-Dinos Hagrid, Fleur y los demás están en problemas?, y porque Dumbledore está involucrado?- pregunto Ron preocupado.

-No les puedo decir chicos, y no es porque no quiera, si no porque no se qué es lo que está pasando- dijo Hagrid- y no les miento, lo único que se es que los Delacour tienen problemas, es todo-

-No te preocupes, te creemos- dijo Harry un poco desilusionado, al igual que los demás chicos.

-Lo siento mucho, pero se que ustedes encontraran la forma de saber que es lo que pasa, pero solo traten de no meterse en problemas- dijo Hagrid abriendo la puerta para que los chicos salieran.

-Gracias de todas maneras- dijo Hermione que se ponía un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Los chicos se fueron al castillo para seguir investigando algo, así que decidieron ir al baño de mujeres del segundo piso para hablar tranquilamente, pero no contaban con que Myrtle les molestara.

-Harry!- chillo la fantasma- que haces aquí Harry?-

-Solo vengo a hablar de unos asuntos privados con mis amigos- respondió el moreno un tanto incomodo.

-Y tu no estás invitada- susurro Ron ganándose un codazo de Hermione.

Myrtle se largo llorando por lo dicho por Ron dejándolos solos, como ellos querían.

-Fuiste cruel con ella- regaño la castaña mientras se sentaba en el piso y abría el diario para ver si había algunas pistas.

-Lo se, pero si no lo hubiera hecho no se hubiera ido- respondió Ron haciendo los mismo que Hermione, mientras que Harry se recargaba en la pared.

-Que mas has encontrado?- pregunto Harry.

-Nada- respondió frustrada la castaña – No e encontrado algo además de lo que ya sabemos-

-Sigo sin entender por que Voldemort busca a los Delacour- dijo Ron –Lo único que se es que ellas son muy hermosas-

-No creo que las busque por eso- dijo Harry.

-Eso es- dijo Hermione mientras se paraba y corría fuera del baño con dirección a la biblioteca.

-Eso es que?- pregunto Ron corriendo detrás de ellas al igual que hacia Harry.

-Su hermosura- grito Hermione –Es por eso-

-No entiendo- dijo Harry exhalando aire con dificultad.

-Lo sabrán en poco tiempo- respondió la castaña mientras entraba a la biblioteca seguida de sus amigos.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre si antes de entrar, la castaña fue hasta los estantes que tenían la letra "V" y de ahí saco un libro el cual empezó a leer.

-Las Veela son una raza de semi-humanas, criaturas semi-mágicas remanente de las sirenas en la mitología griega. Ellas aparentan ser muy jóvenes y bellas mujeres y su apariencia y especialmente su danza son mágicamente seductoras para la mayoría de los hombres. Cuando las Veela se enojan, se transforman en algo mas parecido a una harpía sus rostros se convierten en algo parecido a la cabeza de un ave con picos largos y filosos y con largas plumas que nacen de sus hombros, también pueden lanzar bolas de fuego de sus manos- dijo Hermione.

-Y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo Ron sin entender.

-Voldemort quiere a los Delacour por eso, si se llegan a enojar serán muy feroces y mortales- explico la castaña, pero vio que sus amigos no entendía, rodo los ojos- Fleur y Gabrielle tienen descendencias Veela por parte de su abuela, así que la madre de estas también-

-Por eso nosotros no le podíamos quitar la vista de encima- dijo Harry pensando en lo que sucedió el año pasado cuando vio entrar a la academia Beauxbatons entrar.

-Aunque no todas eras Veelas la mayoría solo veía a Fleur- dijo Hermione.

-Entonces, Voldemort quiere capturar a las Veelas para tener su poder- dedujo Ron –Pero como hará para que les hagan caso?-

-Existen muchos hechizos, entre ellos el imperdonable-dijo Harry mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla para tener una pose pensativa.

-_Imperius- dijo Hermione- _Si todo lo que hemos descubierto es cierto, entonces Voldemort usara el hechizo para tenerlas en su poder, y así tendrán un mas poderoso equipo mortifago, y como Fleur es parte del Ministerio de Magia, será casi imposible que se les detenga-

-Nadie quera dañarlas- termino Harry.

-Y por que Dumbledore esta involucrado?- pregunto Ron.

-Creo que el actuara como guarda espaldas, ya que es la única persona a la que Voldemort tiene miedo- dijo Hermione –Sin embargo, algo me dice que no es por eso que Dumbledore esta con ellos-

-A que te refieres?- pregunto esta vez Harry.

-Piénsenlo, si Dumbledore está con los Delacour eso significa que Harry quedara desprotegido, eso es algo que el Ministerio no quiere, por lo tanto Dumbledore está ahí por otra cosa- dedujo la castaña- pero no se para que…-

-Esto es confuso- dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza- Y si mejor lo dejamos así y nos vamos a hacer otra cosa?-

Los tres muchachos salieron de la biblioteca con dirección a su sala común, ahí podrían hablar de otras cosas y despejarse un poco del problema con los Delacour y el porqué Dumbledore está involucrado.

* * *

**Un poco corto, pero a la proxima sera mas grande lo prometo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo día había llegado, Hermione se había levantado temprano como cualquier día, se baño y puso ropa normal ya que no se necesitaba traer el uniforme los domingos, al bajar a la sala común se encontró con que no había nadie, como siempre.

En lugar de quedarse y esperar a sus amigos decidió ir a dar un pequeño paseo por un casi desolado Hogwarts, bajo hasta el primer piso y se fue a sentar a un árbol que tenia de vista el lago negro, abrazo sus piernas hacia ella quedando hecha casi huevito.

-Despierta tan temprano Srta. Granger?- pregunto una voz que Hermione reconoció como la de Mcgonagall.

-Siempre acostumbro a levantarme a esta hora- respondió la castaña sin ver a la bruja mayor.

-Esos es excelente- pronunció Mcgonagall.

-Cuando regresara Dumbledore?- pregunto Hermione parándose para encarar a la profesora de transformaciones.

-La verdad no lo se, no se en donde este- mintió la mayor.

-No mienta- hablo una voz detrás de esta, era Ron que venia acompañado de Harry.

-No se a que se refiere joven Weasley- mintió de nuevo.

-Sabemos lo del problema con los Delacour-dijo Harry –Así que no mienta-

-Esas cosas son privadas- regaño Minerva.

-No lo son si 'El Profeta' lo publica- dijo Hermione enseñando el diario del día anterior.

-De todas maneras, como saben del problema, no lo menciona aquí- dijo.

-Investigando- hablaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-Dedujimos todo ayer- confeso la castaña.

-Bueno, todo lo hizo Hermione, nosotros solo la acompañábamos- dijo Ron un poco ruborizado, Hermione sonrió sonrojada.

-Deben de dejar de meterse en lo que no les importa- regaño de nuevo la maestra, dirigiéndose aun con el periódico en la mano.

En el Ministerio de Magia se había hablado del problema de los Delacour, y después de un rato se había tomado la decisión de que Hogwarts prepararía a un o una maga con el poder de proteger a Fleur y a Gabrielle y cuidarlos con la vida del mago.

-Y bien?- dijo desesperadamente el Sr. Delacour –Quien se encargara de proteger a mis hijas?-

-Mmm…- Dumbledore se agarro la barba en forma pensante- Había esta pensando en el Sr. Potter, pero eso seria servirle en bandeja de plata lo que Voldemort quiere- camino hacia Fleur y Gabrielle –El Sr. Weasley las protegería con su vida, sin embargo no tiene la suficiente fuerza para sacarlas con vida de algún problema-

-Entonces?- pregunto esta vez la Sra. Delacour- De tantos magos en su escuela no pues prestarnos a ninguno?-

-De que puedo, puedo- respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente- Pero no todos pueden proteger a sus hijas como los harían ellos tres-

-Tres?, solo ha nombrado a 2 Prof. Dumbledore- dijo Fleur que no había dicho nada desde el día de ayer.

-A eso iba cuando la Sra. Delacour me interrumpió- respondió- Hay una persona mas que las protegerá con su vida y es lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlas-

-Quién es?- hablo impacientemente la Sra. Delacour.

-Hermione Granger, les puedo asegurar completa seguridad con ella- dijo el director de una de las mejores escuelas de magia.

-La hija de Muggles?- pregunto Fudge- Confías en ella?-

-Si, confió en ella ciega mente, incluso mas que en el Sr. Potter- dijo.

-Porque?- pregunto Gabrielle- Que tiene de especial la Srta. Granger?-

-Ella es valiente como Godric Griffindor, lista como Rowena Ravenclaw, amable como Helga Hufflepuff e incluso tiene ambiciones como Salazar Slytherin- recito el mago- la Srta. Granger en una de las personas a la que le diría mis mas grandes secretos sin dudarlo-

-No creo que ella sea así- declaro el Sr. Delacour.

-Dice la verdad- dijo Fleur- Vi como ella ayudaba a Harry en una de las pruebas del Torneo, ella fue una de las pocas personas, si no es que la única, que creyó que el no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, y también estuvo a punto de entrar por Harry en el laberinto de la ultima prueba-

-Crees que sea los suficiente fuerte para protegerlas si las atacan?- pregunto el padre de las rubias.

-No lo se, pero estoy segura que de morir, ella seria la primera- hablo con sinceridad la rubia- y no es por que es débil, si no porque ella daría la vida por nosotras, claro, si ella primera acepta hacerlo-

-Porque no lo haría?- dijo el primer ministro- vendría de ordenes nuestras-

-El joven Weasley andaba siempre detrás de la Srta. Delacour, y al parecer a la Srta. Granger esto le daba celos- dijo Dumbledore- pero la conozco y estoy segura de que ella aceptara-

-Quiero conocerla- dijo emocionada Gabrielle-

-Entonces esta decidido, Hermione Granger será la nueva guarda espaldas de Fleur y Gabrielle Delacour- dijo Fudge- Iremos mañana a Hogwarts, iré en persona, ella no se negara-

-Le aseguro que si ella no quiere no lo hará- hablo Dumbledore mirando a Fudge- y no la podrás obligar, al menos que quieras que casi todo Hogwarts, exceptuando Slytherin, se te valla encima-

El primer ministro no dijo nada y dio por terminada la reunión, todos se fueron a sus casas y Dumbledore volvió a Hogwarts usando la Red Flu para llegar mas rápido, al llegar nadie lo vio, puesto que llego a su oficina y no había nadie.

Ya era lunes y las clases se retomaban, a primera hora era el almuerzo y los chicos se dirigieron al gran comedor, donde ya estaban sus amigos y también estaba Dumbledore.

-Miren, Dumbledore ya esta aquí- dijo Ginny, todos centraron su atención en el director, junto a el estaba de nuevo la mujer del día anterior, era gorda y vestía de un rosa chillón.

-Y también la mujer extraña- dijo Ron.

-Y miren- dijo Hermione- Fleur y Gabrielle también están ahí- la castaña señalo dos sillas extras en la mesa de maestros, donde estaban las rubias, Fleur volteo y le sonrió a la castaña, inconscientemente, esta también le sonrió.

-Creen que es por el problema?- pregunto Harry.

-Que problema? -Pregunto Neville.

-Luego les contamos- respondió el peli rojo viendo a las rubias.

-Me alegro de verlos, después de tres días de ausencia por fin me encuentro aquí, tendremos una nueva profesora en Defensa para las Artes Obscuras su nombre es Dolores Umbridge-

-Buenos días- saludo la mujer regordeta de ropa chillona.

-Me da mala espina- comento Harry.

-Tiene cara…- dijo Fred.

-…de sapo- contesto George.

-Ahora, sin nada mas que decir, que comience el desayuno- Dumbledore aplaudió y las mesas de llenaron con comida, el profesor se sentó y el banquete en su mesa también apareció.

Todos empezaron a comer, Umbridge tenía una sonrisa demasiado grande para el gusto de los chicos, el almuerzo transcurrió normal pues no querían hablar del asunto con la familia Delacour con los demás, pues no sabían si sus suposiciones eran correctas.

Todavía quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de que el trió le tocara su primera clase de la semana, así que decidieron ir a caminar por ahí, pero en el camino se encontraron con Fleur y Gabrielle.

-Hola Fleur- dijo Ron con voz soñadora.

-Hola Ron- respondió esta con una sonrisa- Buenos días Harry, Granger.

-Buenos días a ti Fleur- respondió Harry.

-Buenos días- saludo Hermione, no le caía del todo bien, pero quería averiguar si lo que ella deducía era verdad.

-Así que tu eres Hermione Granger?- pregunto Gabrielle.

-Si- respondió la castaña un poco sorprendida por la pregunta de la pequeña.

-Así es, ella es Hermione 'Sangre Sucia' Granger- dijo una voz empalagosa y frívola.

-Que quieres ahora Parkinson?- pregunto fastidiada la castaña.

-Solo le dije tu nombre completo a la campeona del año pasado- respondió la peli negra con una sonrisa de lado.

-Pues ya lo hiciste, ahora largo- respondió Ron enojado.

-Tu cállate pobretón Weasley- dijo Malfoy detrás de Parkinson.

-Malfoy- gruño Harry.

-Señoritas Delacorte, no les conviene juntarse con ellos, no se les valla a pegar algo, mucho menos con la 'Sangre Sucia'- dijo Pansy viendo a Hermione superiormente.

-Ya acabaron?- pregunto Hermione cruzándose de brazos, tanto Fleur como Gabrielle se sorprendieron con la madurez en la que la castaña tomaba las cosas.

-Que aburrida eres Granger, maldita rata de biblioteca- escupió Malfoy- Si te murieras le harías un favor muy grande a la sociedad-

-Igual lo harías tu- contra ataco la castaña.

-Te crees muy lista no?- pregunto Pansy notablemente enojada.

-Si, lo hago- respondió con malicia la castaña, y una sonrisa de lado adorno sus labios- Y si ya acabaron, me iré, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- se dio media vuelta y se fue, seguida por Ron, Harry, Fleur y Gabrielle.

-Que madurez- susurro Fleur pero no fue escuchada por nadie.

-Para que vean que la Srta. Granger es capaz de proteger a sus hijas pueden venir a mi clase dentro de 15 min.-dijo Mcgonagall en la oficina de Dumbledore, donde estaba el primer ministro, junto con los padres de Fleur y Gabrielle, Albus le había contado todo.

-Eso haremos, no dejaremos a nuestras hijas en manos de cualquiera- dijo el Sr. Delacour.

-Bien, si son tan amables de acompañarme- sugirió la maestra saliendo del despacho del director en camino a su salón.

La puerta se abrió en el salón de transformaciones y de ella entro Mcgonagall, seguida de varias personas que solo supieron que era el Ministro de Magia, Fleur, Gabrielle y Dumbledore.

-Que hace el primer ministro aquí?- susurro Hermione.

-Y que hacen Fleur, Gabrielle y Dumbledore aquí?- susurro Harry.

-Hay examen sorpresa, Hermione tu vas primero- dijo la profesora rápidamente.

-De… acuerdo- respondió Hermione un tanto sorprendida, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser la primera en los exámenes, pero la manera en que su profesora lo dijo era extraño- Que debo de hacer?-

-Transforma esto en un pájaro- dijo poniendo en una mesa una pequeña estatua.

-_Avifors_- dijo, la estatua se convirtió en un pájaro que salió volando y se puso en el hombro de la castaña.

-Bien, ahora convierte esto en un dragón- otra estatua fue puesta en la mesa.

-_Draconifors-_ dijo, de nuevo la estatua se transformo en un dragón que quemo al pájaro en el hombro de esta.

-Es muy buena- susurro la Sra. Delacour.

-Has sus garras de metal- dijo la maestra señalando al dragón.

-_Steelclaw_- las garras del dragón convertido por Hermione crecieron y se hicieron de acero.

-Desvanece al dragón- ordeno Mcgonagall, en este punto todos prestaban atención en la castaña.

Hermione apunto con su varita al dragón de largas y afiladas garras y una rayo salió de este, de repente el dragón desapareció.

-Conjura algo- dijo esta vez el Sr. Delacour, que había prestado atención en la castaña porque hacia todo a la primera.

-Hazlo- dijo Minerva al ver la sorpresa de la castaña.

Esta apunto de nuevo a la mesa con su varita y se concentro, de la varita de la castaña salió otro rayo y al instante Crookshanks.

-Hola Crookshanks- saludo Hermione a su gato, este contesto con un maullido y salto hacia ella.

-Conjuraste a tu propio gato- susurro sorprendido Fudge, pues se sabia que aparecer algo que pertenece a alguien con nombre es muy difícil.

-Algo mas?- pregunto la castaña bajando al gato.

-Me gustaría que te transformaras en un animago, pero creo que aun no les enseñan eso- dijo Dumbledore sorprendiendo a todos.

-Exacto, aun no les enseño como hacer eso- respondió Mcgonagall.

-Pero Hermione sabe como- dijo Ron –La he visto leyendo libros e intentando hacerlo-

-No es cierto Ron- hablo entre dientes la castaña, pues si sabían que lo intentaba la pondrían a intentarlo, y lo único que haría seria hacer el ridículo, y lo peor era que Slytherin estaba ahí.

-Es cierto- dijo Malfoy adivinando los pensamientos de Hermione.

-Tu cállate Malfoy- gruño Hermione.

-Deberías intentarlo- dijo Minerva apoyando a su alumna favorita.

-Je, Ron solo bromea, he leído acerca de eso pero nunca lo he intentado- decía nerviosamente.

-Así está bien, déjala a estado muy bien en la prueba- dijo Dumbledore.

-Bien, la clase a acabado por hoy, mañana les hare a los demás el examen ya no tan sorpresa- dijo Minerva mientras caminaba a la salida seguida de todos los que llegaron con ella.

-Srta. Granger, la espero en mi despacho a las 5pm. Con puntualidad- dijo el director mientras salía por la puerta, pero regreso a decir algo- por cierto, me gusta el Pay de Limón- guiño el ojo.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a la castaña que se alzo de hombros y agarro a Crookshanks para llevarlo a la sala común.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! aqui yo de nuevo!, les trigo el 2do cap que por lo que vieron es mas largo que el anterior e intentare que asi valla siendo, uno mas largo que otro... espero que les haya gustado y aganmelo saber por Reviews.**

**Se me olvido decirles que la historia esta basada en el 5to libro o 5ta pelicula, me baso mas en la pelicula puesto que el libro hace mucho que no lo leo.**

**Je!, espero que les este gustando la historia, y aunque es muy cliché me encanta este tipo de historias, aun que les aseguro que ustedes como lectores sufiran al igual que yo como escritora, buajajaja soy mala :D espero que les guste este capi.**

**P.D. desde ahora les aviso que el capi 3 tardara un poco en salir, puesto que tengo examenes y tengo que sacar buenas calificaciones para poder entrar en una buana prepa :) se que esto no les importa pero es para que me entiendan.**

**Besos y abrazos!, bye muggles **


	3. Chapter 3

**Es muy corto, de hecho muy apenas son 1000 palabras, pero como dije en el capi anterior, estaré aproximadamente dos semanas sin actualizar, a lo mejor es menos o a lo mejor son mas, por lo tanto les traigo este corto capi para no dejarlos tanto tiempo sin el 3, espero y me puedan comprender.**

* * *

Faltaba poco para las cinco de la tarde y Hermione ya se encontraba en camino hacia la oficina del director con Harry y Ron de compañía bajo la capa de invisibilidad del moreno, que aunque la castaña había dicho que no la siguieran estos insistieron en acompañarla.

-Pay de Limón- dijo en voz baja hacia la gárgola que daba a la oficina del director- no hagan ruido- susurro.

Toco la puerta y oyó un 'Adelante' desde adentro, al entrar se encontró con la sorpresa de que la familia Delacour estaba ahí junto con el primer ministro, la profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor Snape.

-Me agrada su puntualidad Srta. Granger- comento el director con su típica sonrisa –Gracias por venir-

-No es nada, usted no acostumbra a citarme sin que Harry este acompañándome- mintió, pues Harry si se encontraba ahí.

-Intenta no pensar en nada, Snape sabe leer mentes- susurro muy silencioso Harry a Hermione, tan silencioso que nadie lo oyó exceptuando a la castaña.

-Ya dile Albus- dijo el primer ministro –La tienes en suspenso-

-Espera Cornelius, primero le debo explicar el problema de los Delacour- declaro Dumbledore.

-_Así que es cierto-_pensó- Si está hablando acerca del problema Veela de Fleur y Gabrielle no es necesario que me explique- comento Hermione.

-Como sabes acerca de esto?- pregunto Fleur –Solo nosotros sabíamos-

-Ustedes, Harry, Ron y por supuesto yo- contesto la castaña – investigamos acerca de esto cuando en el periódico salió que Dumbledore y la familia Delacour habían sido citados por el Ministro de Magia-

-Les dije que no era asunto suyo- regaño Mcgonagall –No se porque se meten en donde no les importa-

-Ya déjala Minerva, solo es curiosidad de adolecentes- defendió Dumbledore- Sigue explicando el cómo supieron acerca del problema-

-Bueno, solo fueron suposiciones hasta hace menos de cinco minutos- dijo Hermione –Pero al principio pensamos que Dumbledore fue citado porque Voldemort se estaba moviendo y lo necesitaban, pero lo descartamos porque los Delacour nunca se involucraron con el-

-Hasta ahora- dijo el Sr. Delacour.

-Pero como supieron de los Veela?- pregunto de nuevo Fleur.

-Bueno, estábamos hablando de eso cuando Ron dijo que para que Voldemort quisiera a Fleur y Gabrielle siendo tan hermosas- por alguna razón, esto ruborizo levemente a Fleur- entonces me acorde que alguna vez leí que la familia Delacour tiene raíces Veela, y supe que Voldemort las quiere para hacerlas enojar-

-Veo que tiene todo ordenado en la mente Srta. Granger- dijo Dumbledore- Tenía la corazonada de que no tenía que explicarle-

-Veo que la inteligencia que dijo Albus si la tienes- dijo la Sra. Delacour.

-Les dije que era la indicada- dijo Albus, Hermione lo miro interrogativa, para que la querían a ella? Y aunque no sabía exactamente de que trataba tenía una sospecha.

-Indicada? Para qué?- pregunto Hermione.

-Aun no tienes la respuesta?- pregunto burlonamente Snape, haciendo presencia oral en la charla, Hermione lo ignoro y siguió mirando a Dumbledore.

-Las señoritas Delacour- señalo a Fleur y Gabrielle con la mirada- necesitan protección, alguien que de su vida si es necesaria y quien mejor que tu para eso-

Hermione quedo en shock, Dumbledore confiaba en ella para cuidar las vidas de Fleur y Gabrielle? Porque?

-aceptas?- dijo el Sr. Delacour- Aceptas cuidar a mis hijas?, protegerlas de Voldemort?-

-Acepta- susurro Ron- Cuídalas-

-Potter, Weasley no se escondan, sabemos que están aquí- dijo Mcgonagall.

Harry y Ron se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad, sorprendiendo al ministro y la familia Delacour, que no tenían idea de que la capa existiera.

-Les dije que era mala idea- protesto Ron, Hermione le dio un zape y se cruzo de brazos.

-Hola Harry- saludo Fudge.

-Hola Sr. Ministro- contesto Harry un poco apenado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Y bien, Srta. Granger, acepta?- pregunto Albus ignorando lo que paso.

Hermione se movió incomoda, ella era capaz de proteger a Fleur y a Gabrielle, era cierto que ella era mejor que toda su generación pero solo lo era inteligentemente, se sabe todos los hechizos de memoria y no tarda mucho en realizarlos, pero ella no podría cuidarlas no era lo suficientemente fuerte, según ella.

-Yo… no creo que yo sea la persona correcta- inicio, Dumbledore solo la miraba- se que no elegirán a Harry porque seria servirles en bandeja de plata lo que el busca, pero igual esta Ron, o Neville incluso están Fred y George, y ni hablar de otras personas-

-Srta. Granger- dijo Albus Dumbledore tomando una posición seria- Usted es perfecta, tiene las cualidades de las cuatro casas, si se le es posible usted iria a matar a Voldemort con tal de que sus amigos no corra peligro, se que tal vez su relación con Fleur no fue del todo agradable, pero debería de hacerse amigas de las dos y dar todo para protegerlas, Minerva no me dejara mentir al decir que usted puede-

-Srta. Granger- hablo esta vez- Yo no la conozco, y la verdad no estoy del todo seguro en cederle la vida de mis hijas, pero de una cosa estoy seguro… usted tiene la capacidad de protegerlas, la vi hacer todas esas cosas en Transformaciones, aparte de que Albus me dio su expediente, vi sus calificaciones señorita, y me impresiona-

-Hermione- esta vez fue Fleur la que hablo- Se que no nos conocemos del todo, de hecho creo que esta es la primera vez que entablamos una plática de mas de dos palabras, pero siento que tu nos protegerás-

-Tu puedes Hermione, nos ayudaste a vencer muchas cosas- apoyo Harry.

-De acuerdo, las protegeré sin importar que- dijo Hermione decidida.

Todos en la oficina sonrieron, y Gabrielle se le lanzo encima a Hermione.

-Gabrielle- regaño Fleur.

-Lo siento- dijo separándose de Hermione avergonzada- es solo que el saber que eres tú la que me proteger, bueno, nos protegerá me alegra, no preguntes porque-

Hermione no pregunto, de hecho no hablo en todo el día, el hecho de que ella tenía que proteger a dos personas ya era algo, y el que sería contra Voldemort era otra.

* * *

**Allen-walker****_: Estoy bien y tu? y gracias por el apoyo para los examenes, y contestando algunas de tus preguntas estudio el tercer grado de secundaria, tengo 15 años y soy de Mexico :D_**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta acerca de la historia me pueden preguntar por PM podre contestar algunas preguntas, no digo que todas pero si algunas, pero NO, dare spoilers esa es mi regla personal.**

**Cuidense y nos leemos pronto Muggles! bye :***


	4. Chapter 4

El día siguiente había llegado muy rápido y todos estaban en el gran comedor, a excepción de Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, el Primer Ministro, la familia Delacour y Hermione, que estaban en la oficina del director. -Bien, te tenemos que explicar como va a ser esto- dijo Fudge caminando hacia la castaña –Tu, junto con las hermanas Delacour se irán a mugglelandia *cof* *cof* perdón, a Londres- Hermione lo fulmino por lo dicho, y aunque le seguía dando igual su estatus de sangre no soportaba que alguien como el primer ministro dijera cosas como esa. -Lo que el quiso decir, es que necesitaran una casa para poder pasar inadvertidas de los mortifagos ya que no podemos tener a Potter junto con las hermanas Delacour- explico Dumbledore sacando unas cosas de una cajita. -Y donde será? Pregunto Hermione viendo la cajita de Dumbledore detenidamente. -Nos preguntábamos si en su casa podrían estar?- pregunto la Sra. Delacour. -Con todo respeto, pero no podrá ser en mi casa- continuó- mis padres están demasiado involucrados pues en cualquier momento pueden dar con ellos y sacarles información de Harry- -Oh, no te preocupes querida- respondió la señora. –Pero crees que puedas conseguir alguna casa Srta. Granger- dijo Mcgonagall –Nosotros no tenemos mucha influencia en el mundo muggle- Hermione se quedo pensativa en busca de alguna vivienda en donde podrían quedarse, y la única que se le vino a la mente fue la de su tia. -Hay una, la de mi tia- hablo Hermione aun pensativa- murió el año pasado y me heredo la casa, esta muy cerca de Charing Cross, así que si Fleur o Gabrielle quieren algo mágico pueden ir al Callejón Diagon- -Muy buena sugerencia Srta. Granger- dijo Dumbledore cerrando la cajita –Tome, creo que esto le servirá- La castaña agarro la cajita y vio a Dumbledore que hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo abriera, adentro había una bolsita que no dejaba ver el interior, eso fue lo primero que saco, dentro de la bolsita se encontraba un dije de oro muy conocido por la castaña. -Un gira tiempos- dijo la castaña sorprendida- pensé que lo habían devuelto al ministerio- -Oh!, así que tu eres la jovencita que Mcgonagall decía- aclaro Fudge. -Así es, ella es la que tenia muy buenas calificaciones y por eso me dio el premiso para el gira tiempos y que pudieran atender mas clases- dijo Mcgonagall orgullosa de su alumna estrella. -Pero este es diferente, cuando lo usas el tiempo que pasa en el futuro se cancela, o al menos en el que tu intervengas- dijo Dumbledore. Hermione vio de nuevo en la caja y vio un ticket de Ollivanders. -Creo que es mejor que tengas una nueva varita, la tuya podría tener mucha información de Harry- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. Y por lo ultimo saco una bolsa hechizada, que ella bien sabia que podría tener incluso una casa dentro. -Es un hechizo diferente al que conoces- dijo el director- cuando necesites algo solo mete la mano y saldrá lo que quieres, adelante, inténtalo- Hermione metió la mano despacio y sin prisa, agarro lo primero que toco y saco la mano. -Comida de gato?- se cuestiono sin entender- para que quiero comida de gato?- -Tal vez tu sub consiente sabe que se te le olvido darle de comer a Crookshanks- bromeo Fleur, y todos rieron a carcajadas. -Si lo alimentaste verdad?- pregunto Gabrielle entre risas, pero callo al ver lo pálida que estaba la castaña –Verdad?- pregunto de nuevo. -Creo que me tengo que ir- dijo la castaña, agarro sus cosas y se encamino hacia la salida – Perdón por esto y nos vemos mas tarde- -Y ella cuidara a mis hijas?- pregunto el Sr. Delacour con un tono burlón. Ya era un nuevo día y ahora si Hermione estaba almorzando, comentándole a sus amigos lo ocurrido ayer con Dumbledore y compañía. -Así que se te olvido darle de comer a Crookshanks?- pregunto divertida Ginny. -Si, es que con el nerviosismo de que ahora tengo que cuidar de dos vidas con la mía, como que no me deja dormir- contesto la castaña almorzando. -Entonces cuando te vas?- pregunto Harry, estaba triste pues su mejor amiga se iria, pero estaba orgulloso de que Dumbledore le encargara esa misión importante. -No se, ya no hable mas con el o con los demás, pero mas de rato le pregunto a Fleur o a Gabrielle- contestó. Las clases habían acabado, todo mundo estaba en sus salas comunes, en Griffindor tres amigos hablaban de la misión de la castaña. -Y crees que volverás pronto?- pregunto Ron. -No lo se, supongo que es hasta que Voldemort caiga, Harry y los Delacour no pueden estar juntos- -Lo odio- susurro Harry molesto. -Todos lo odian Harry-contesto Hermione- Si me disculpan tengo que buscar a Fleur o a Gabrielle- La noche era fría, siendo finales de noviembre eso no era raro, pero para Fleur Delacorte si era extraño, pues en Francia el frio empezaba en diciembre casi por navidad. Fleur estaba enfrente de la enfermería, viendo desde lo alto el Lago Negro, desde lo alto solo parecía una mancha negra en otra gran mancha verde que era el bosque, pero algo lo hacia especial, y eso lo hacia ver hermoso. -No deberías de estar aquí, hace demasiado frio- dijo una voz detrás de Fleur, la rubia se tenso al no reconocer la voz. -Oh, Granger- dijo, Hermione sonrió- Si, hace frio, mucho diría yo- -En Francia no están acostumbrados a estos climas, no?- pregunto poniéndose a lado de Fleur viendo exactamente lo mismo –Toma- dijo entregándole la bufanda de Griffindor. -Al parecer sabes de Francia- respondió.- por cierto, gracias- dijo agarrando la bufanda y poniéndosela. Hermione sonrió -Eh ido una navidad con mis padres- respondió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros. -Oh, enserio? Hubiera sido genial si nos hubieras visitado en Beauxbatons- dijo Fleur con una sonrisa. -Lo pensé, pero no sabia la entrada por el mundo muggle- dijo –Aparte mis padres querían esquiar, no se por qué ir hasta Francia si aquí también nieva- -Al parecer odias Francia- dijo Fleur un poco decaída. -No lo hago- se apresuro a decir- es solo que hay cosas mejores que hacer haya aparte de hacer algo que podemos hacer aquí- -Bueno, en eso tienes razón- dijo Fleur, un incomodo silencio reino- y… a que viniste?- -Oh cierto!, no se lo que me pasa hoy que se me olvida todo- río al igual que la rubia- te quería preguntar si tu sabias cuando nos íbamos, ya sabes, para eso de protegerte a ti y a tu hermana- -Sabes, si no quieres hacerlo no deberías- -Porque piensas eso?- pregunto la castaña mirando con el señor fruncido a Fleur. -No se, es solo que se que a ti te gustaba Ron cuando el me hacia caso a mi el año pasado- respondió Fleur mirando el lago. -Bueno, por un lado tienes razón- suspiró- pero no se, al principio pensé que acepte porque Ron me lo pidió, pero ahora se que no es así- -No te entiendo- dijo Fleur. -Se que a ti no te gusta que yo te vaya a estar vigilando día y noche- explico Hermione- y se que odiarías que diera mi vida por ti- -Sabes Legeremancia?- bromeó la rubia- porque es exactamente lo que pienso- -No, no se Legeremancia, pero se lo que se siente- contestó- En mi primer año un Troll intento matarme en el baño de mujeres, Harry y Ron arriesgaron su vida para ir a ayudarme, y me sentí…- la cortaron. -Inservible, como si no pudieras hacer algo- contesto Fleur, poco a poco ellas dos se estaban abriendo entre si, un paso bueno. -Exacto- sonrió- Pero te tendrás que aguantar, porque te protegeré, a ti y a Gabrielle- -Gracias- contesto Fleur sonriendo- Por cierto antes de que se me olvide, nos vamos en una semana- -De acuerdo, creo que empezare a hacer el equipaje- dijo la castaña mientras se daba vuelta para irse. La semana había pasado muy rápida para gusto de Hermione, y no es que odiara estar entregando literalmente su vida para salvar a Fleur y a Gabrielle, pero extrañaría a sus amigos mucho y eso la ponía triste, pero por otro lado Dumbledore confiaba en ella para el trabajo y no lo defraudaría por nada del mundo. -Hermione, te extrañaremos mucho- dijo Harry, estaban afuera de la oficina de Dumbledore, pues ahí agarrarían un trasportador para ir a la casa de la difunta tía de Hermione. -Y yo a ustedes- contesto la castaña abrazando a sus amigos. -Prometes mandarnos cartas todos los días?- pregunto Ginny una vez que se separaron. -No prometo nada, si Voldemort o alguno de los mortifagos la llegase a encontrar, estaríamos en serios problemas- dijo Hermione viendo tristemente a su amiga- Lo siento- -No te preocupes- contesto de igual manera Ginny. -Y cuando te veremos?- pregunto Ron, el chico tenia una cara espantosa y triste. -No lo se, intentare venir al menos una vez por semana, Dumbledore me tiene que avisar de los movimientos de Voldemort- dijo la castaña viendo que la puerta se abría, dejando asomarse a Gabrielle. -Dumbledore dice que ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo Gabrielle. -Si, ya voy- contesto. -Nos vemos luego, Harry y Ron- se despidió Gabrielle de los muchachos. -Nos vemos- contestaron al mismo tiempo. -Bueno, es hora de irme- dijo Hermione triste- Traten de no meterse en problemas o si no vendré y los golpeare- -Entonces haremos todo eso para que vengas- dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga- Cuídate- -si, y tu Ron… trata de comerte toda la comida de aquí- rió- Nos vemos-dijo abrazando a el peli rojo. -Te extrañaremos- dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga- No mueras- -No lo hare, lo prometo- y soltándose del abrazo de su amiga, Hermione entro a la oficina de su director. -Srta. Granger, esta lista?- pregunto Dumbledore una vez que Hermione entrase. -Lo estoy- contesto decidida. -Muy bien, espero que cuides a nuestras hijas- dijo la Sra. Delacour. -Serán tele transportadas a Ollivanders, para que compre su nueva varita- dijo Dumbledore refiriéndose a Hermione. -De acuerdo, y no se preocupe Sra. Delacour, protegeré a sus hijas con vida- contestó la castaña con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, cosa que funciono en toda persona en aquella oficina. -Bien, es hora- dijo Mcgonagall- Cuídate- dijo, y sin decir mas las chicas fueron tele transportadas a Ollivanders, la primera parada para su gran aventura. Espero y les guste, la verdad no le puse mucho empeño por los examenes y aparte lo hice a las carreras, pero por fin termine los fastidiosos examenes y los proximos seran mejores (creo yo) ya que muy pronto la aventura y accion empezaran y claro, el romance dara una gran sorpresa ;) bye! 


	5. Chapter 5 Nueva Varita

**Nuevo capitulo! jaja~  
Que les digo, no se me ocurre nada xD pues a leer el capitulo 5, y desde ahora les espesaré a poner nombre en los capítulos...**

* * *

Las chicas sintieron un jalón al momento de tele transportarse, sintieron ganas de vomitar pero nadie lo hiso, ni siquiera Gabrielle que era la mas pequeña, casi al segundo de sentir eso aparecieron tiradas enfrente de Ollivanders.

-Odio este medio de tele trasportación- dijo Gabrielle mientras se sacudía la ropa- Hubiéramos llegado por la red Flu-

-Eso hubiera sido lo mas aceptable- dijo Fleur sin notar donde estaba acostada.

-Para la próxima le diré eso a Dumbledore, pero… eh, bueno, no quiero ser descortés ni nada por el estilo pero… te podrías quitar de encima mío?-dijo Hermione debajo de Fleur, un poco sonrojada por el pequeño peso de la rubia.

-¡Oh¡ ¡Hermione!- grito Fleur atrayendo varias miradas –Perdón, no me di cuenta… creo que estas demasiado cómoda-bromeó.

-Si, eso creo- respondió la castaña riendo nerviosamente-Mejor entremos-

Al entrar, una campañilla en la puerta alerto que alguien había entrado y rápidamente el Sr. Ollivanders salió de la parte trasera con una varita que dejo en algún estante, el señor se acerco al recibidor donde estaban las chicas.

-Oh, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo mirando al Hermione- Hermione Granger si no me equivoco-

-Así es, mucho gusto Sr. Ollivanders hace mucho que no nos vemos- saludó la castaña.

-Desde tu primer año en Hogwarts- dijo- Vid, 32cm., nervio de corazón de dragón, cierto?-

-Así es, esa varita me escogió a mi en mi primer año- contestó sacando su varita.

Fleur y Gabrielle escuchaban la conversación sin decir nada, ya que ellas no compraron su varita ahí al no ser del Reino Unido.

-Entonces Srta. Granger, a que debo su presencia?- pregunto cortésmente el anciano.

-Necesito otra varita, con el problema de quien-usted-sabe no puedo dejar que tengan esta, tiene mucha información de Harry- comento la castaña señalando su varita.

-Oh, de acuerdo… déjeme ver- el señor volvió a donde estaban las cajas y saco una- Manzano, 35cm., pelo de unicornio-

Hermione la tomo y la agito, pero la varita lanzo un rayo destruyendo un vidrio, así que decidió dejarla en su caja para que el Sr. Ollivanders le diera otra.

-Álamo, 40cm., Fibra de corazón de dragón-

Hizo la misma acción que con la anterior varita y el resultado fue el mismo.

-Mmm… te he dado una varita que normalmente es para Aurores y otra que es para mortifagos- dijo el viejo dueño poniéndose a pensar –Creo que una varita extraña te servirá, y creo que se cual es-

El señor subió unas escaleras y busco algo, se oía que quitaba cosas al estilo muggle pues cajas caían… después de un buen tiempo el señor bajo nuevamente con una caja llena de polvo, le soplo y toda la tierra calló haciendo también que todos tosieran y estornudaran.

-Simul, 33 ½ cm., Corazón de Mirum- dijo viendo a Hermione, esta vez el Sr. Ollivanders le dio la varita con todo y caja, la varita era negra con plateado en el mango y café en lo restante y algo parecido a una cuerda amarilla en la parte negra, la medida era simplemente perfecta, de hecho la varita lo era.

La castaña abrió la caja con un poco de ansiedad, si bien no era la primera varita que agarraba pero esta era diferente, se sentía diferente. Poco a poco la varita desprendió un brillo blanco que segó a los expectantes por un minuto, indicando que la varita había elegido.

-Es una varita muy hermosa si me dejan opinar- dijo Fleur con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Y perfecta- dijo el dueño.

-Cuanto es?- pregunto Hermione sin despegar su vista de su nueva varita- Oh, bueno, de hecho tengo un cupón que me dio Dumbledore, espero que eso sirva-

-No te preocupes, puedes conservar el boleto- dijo el Sr. Ollivanders –La verdad es que esa varita es excepcional, como ustedes lo dicen, es perfecta… tiene una historia muy extraña-

-Extraña?- pregunto Gabrielle –Para mi parece una varita común y corriente- dijo viéndola.

-Tal vez, pero su nucleó es de una bestia que solo he visto una vez- comentó el señor –Su nucleó es una combinación de todos los núcleos que se le pueden poner a una varita, y de todas las maderas-

-Todos los núcleos?- preguntó Fleur.

-Así es, incluso pelo de Veela- dijo viendo a las hermanas con una sonrisa, haciendo que estas se impresionaran.

-Pensé que la única Veela que había donado un pelo de su cabello era nuestra abuela- dijo Gabrielle –y solo fueron 3, la mía, la de mi mama y la de Fleur-

-Casi, de hecho Marie Delacour su abuela dono un pelo mas antes de su muerte, ese pelo se uso para experimentar con una personas, lamentablemente fue una maga muy habilidosa hija de muggles y fue usada para el mal propósito de experimento- dijo un poco triste –A esa jovencita se le puso un poco de cada núcleo y un poco de cada varita para hacerla mas fuerte, lamentablemente murió en el intento y su corazón fue robado un poco después de su muerte para hacerla varita, la varita que la Srta. Granger tiene en sus manos-

Todos miraron a la castaña que no había dicho nada desde que había recibido su nueva varita.

-Simul= juntas y Mirum= extraño, es latín- dijo Hermione hablado por fin, viendo como en el mango de la varita aparecía su nombre en dorado- Que extraño, nunca había visto esto-

-Es porque la varita tiene vida propia, se dice que cuando estas en verdadero peligro la varita de materializara en una muchacha que te ayudara, siendo tu su ama- dijo el viejito sonriendo con ternura –Me alegra que hayas sido tu la elegida para dicho poder-

-Eh…Ah… gracias- sonrió- la verdad es que se siente raro tenerla, pero es tranquilizador-

-Es el poder del espíritu, uohh- dijo Gabrielle haciendo sonidos de fantasmas, haciendo reír a los presentes.

-Gabrielle!, no sea mal educada- regaño Fleur, haciendo reír aun mas a la castaña y al canoso.

-Bueno, será mejor irnos- dijo Hermione, despidiéndose del Sr. Ollivanders al igual que hicieron Gabrielle y Fleur.

Después de eso decidieron salir del Callejón Diagon, llegando al Caldero Chorreante y al salir de ahí se encontraban en Charing Cross y una multitud de gente muggle.

-Por acá- dijo Hermione caminado hacia la izquierda con Fleur y Gabrielle por detrás.

Caminaron poco y ya estaban frente a una casa enorme, de dos pisos con patio trasero y delantero, en el patio delantero había un árbol con una casa del árbol un poco descuidada, árboles de varios tipos de fruta y varios arbustos, al entrar un recibidor de color beige con paredes de color cafés había, enfrente estaba la cocina y a la izquierda había una puerta de cristal que daba con la sala en colores negro y blanco, había una puerta al norte casi por donde estaba la de cristal pero esta daba aun pasillo que si seguías al frente había un baño y si ibas a la izquierda estaban las escaleras.

En el segundo piso había 4 habitaciones, en cada puerta estaba escrita un nombre respectivamente con las personas que se quedarían, menos una que estaba en blanco pues no habría nadie ahí.

El patio trasero era muy grande, había columpios y un pequeño arenero, una mesita para dos estaba enfrente de una alberca ya llena, a la izquierda otro árbol con una rueda.

-Es hermosa- dijo Gabrielle corriendo entre los arboles agarrando una manzana en el camino.

-Es muy grande, tu tía vivía sola?- pregunto con interés Fleur.

-Si, mi tío murió hace 10 años y nunca tuvieron hijos, por eso yo la heredé- dijo con nostalgia la castaña abriendo la puerta.

-Oh, perdón, no sabia que te incomodaba- se disculpo la rubia mayor.

-No importa-

Fleur no hablo, no quería regarla de nuevo así que solo se limito a escuchar a la castaña, cuando lograron que Gabrielle entrara a la casa Hermione les enseño sus habitaciones, eran muy amplias y tenia exactamente lo que tenia sus habitaciones en Francia

-Solo quiero que estén cómodas aquí- les había dicho la castaña antes de meterse en su propia habitación y no salir hasta la hora de la comida, donde comida recién preparada estaba en la mesa lista para comerse, al estar ya todas bañadas bajaron y comieron hablando de lo genial que era la varita de la castaña.

-Me gustaría verla en acción- dijo Gabrielle hablando de la varita.

-Probablemente sucederá, dudo que Voldemort se quede de brazos cruzados- dijo Hermione metiéndose un bocado en su boca.

-Solo espero que no sea pronto, no quiero que salgas dañada ni tu, ni mi hermana, ni yo-

-Todo estará bien Fleur- animó Gabrielle.

-Si, no dejare que nada les pase- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Sabes- dijo Fleur mirando a la castaña –Estas sonriendo a pesar de que literalmente tu vida es para protegernos-

-Lo hago para no volverme loca, eso siempre lo he hecho- explicó- Harry y Ron siempre se meten en problemas y yo estoy con ellos, tengo que hacer algo para no gritarles y que mejor que disfrutarlo, así mismo hago lo mismo antes de enfrentarme a algún peligro-

-Eres genial Hermione!- gritó energéticamente Gabrielle.

-Je, solo soy lista- respondió rascándose la nuca.

Las tres empezaron a reír y terminaron de comer.

-Hermione- dijo Gabrielle, las tres estaban viendo Tv en la sala, cosa que para las hermanas era un artefacto extraño- Algún día podremos conocer a tus padres?-

La castaña se sorprendió por la pregunta-Gabrielle!- regañó Fleur con el seño fruncido.

-Claro- respondió la castaña riendo por la actitud de las chicas, la verdad es que Fleur se le hacia muy presumida y todo eso, pero siempre supo que se preocupaba mucho por su hermana –Si quieren mañana vamos, no tenemos mucho que hacer de todos modos-

-Yay!- grito de felicidad la rubia menor.

-Solo no le digan sobre este asunto, no me dejaran hacer nada si lo saben- dijo Hermione seriamente, a lo que las dos rubias hermanas asintieron.

-Mi boca esta cerrada- dijo Gabrielle haciendo como que cerraba un cierre en su boca.

-Igual yo- dijo Fleur levantando la mano extendida en señal de promesa.

Hermione sonrió, realmente disfrutara el tiempo en el que Voldemort no las busque.

* * *

**denis: **_Aqui el nuevo cap! :D_

**ale one chan: **_Gracias! y aqui el new cap! ;)_

**lunaazul22: **_Jaja, si pobresita_

**somerhalder701: **_Si, es corto por eso empezare a hacerlos mas largos y muy pronto empezara la acción ;D  
_

**SoDamnBeautiful1: **_Gracias!~_

**Allen-walker:**_ Perdón por no contestarte en el cap anterior, con respecto a la escuela aquí en México la primaria es de 6 años (Lo que supongo que allá es de 1 a 5) la secundaria es de 3 años (Supongo que allá es de 6 a 8) y la prepa que son otros 3 años (Supongo que allá es de 9 a 12) no se muy bien, jeje_

**Espero que le haya gustado! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Nuevos aliados

**Un nuevo capitulo!, esta vez es mas largo... tiene como 4,500 palabras, intentare hacerlos mas largos o iguales a este :D les parece?**

* * *

Ya era otro día, el sol salía de diferente manera en Inglaterra que en Francia, y contando que ellas viven en el mundo mágico también cambiaba.

Fleur estaba cambiándose mientras veía su cuarto, era exactamente el mismo que el de Francia sin excepción. Realmente estaba complacida con todo lo que la castaña hacia por ella y por su hermana, era en pocas palabras genial.

La rubia pensaba que Hermione era aburrida y que solo hablaba de libros y de ñoñeces, así que siempre se preguntaba como el pelirrojo y el azabache la aguantaban, al principio pensó que esos dos estaban enamorados de la castaña. Pero al conocer un poco mas a Harry y Ron se dio cuenta que solo el pelirrojo lo estaba, pero el era el que mas molestaba con esas cosas.

Fleur suspiró mientras abría la puerta para ir con dirección a almorzar, en el camino se encontró con Gabrielle, que también ya estaba bañada y cambiada y juntas bajaron a desayunar, donde la comida ya estaba lista.

-Y Hermione?- pregunto Gabrielle.

-A lo mejor todavía no se levanta- dijo Fleur mientras buscaba en la cocina.

-Veo que ya se levantaron- dijo una voz que iba entrando de la puerta trasera –Las estaba esperando para desayunar juntas-

-Que madrugadora- dijo la rubia mayor y la castaña sonrío encogiéndose de hombros.

-Después de desayunar iremos a ver a mis padres- dijo Hermione tomando asiento en la mesa junto con las rubias.

-Genial- dijo Gabrielle emocionada.

Caminaban por las calles de Londres con dirección a la casa de los padres de Hermione, no tenían carro y un taxi no era confiable contando la herencia Veela, así que decidieron caminar aprovechando para bajar el almuerzo que había estado muy rico y por lo tanto se sirvieron dos veces.

Una cuadra, dos cuadras y tres cuadras bastaron para llegar a la casa Granger, era una calle privada en donde casi todas las casas eran iguales, a excepción la de la castaña, pues aunque tenía un aspecto de igual color el ambiente se sentía mágico, irónico contando que ellas eran brujas.

Hermione toco una vez la puerta y eso basto para que un '¡Ya voy!' por parte de su madre se oyera, pasos se oían y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de algunos 40 años, pelo café fuerte ondulado y ojos miel, era vieja pero hermosa. Llevaba puesto un suéter negro con una camisa verde debajo con unos jeans oscuros.

-¡Jean!- grito la mujer abrazando efusivamente a su hija que tenia la cara roja a falta de aire –Estas bien- dijo como si le hubieran dicho que había muerto o estaba enferma de gravedad.

-Mama- susurro casi inaudible.

-La vas a matar si sigues así Anna- dijo un hombre saliendo, era notablemente mas alto que su mujer, era castaño y tenia ojos chocolates, tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro y parecía muy amigable. Traía puesto una camisa de botones a cuadros con unos pantalones de mezclilla claros.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione una vez que su madre la dejo de abrazar –Hola papa- dijo abrazando a su padre y este le devolvió el abrazo.

-Hola Jean- saludo y luego miro a las rubias – Hola amigas de Jean-

-Hola Sr. Granger y Sra. Granger- saludaron al mismo tiempo.

La casa era bonita y hogareña, al entrar estaba la sala de estar con una sillón para tres personas y a la izquierda uno para dos, enfrente estaba un televisor de plasma y a la derecha de este había un estante con varias fotos, en todas estaba Hermione. Había una puerta a la derecha donde se había ido la mujer que supusieron era la cocina y cerca de ahí había otra puerta que era el baño y a la izquierda estaban las escaleras.

-Bonita casa- alago Fleur que aunque estaba acostumbrada a los lujos le había encantado la casa.

-Gracias- dijeron al mismo tiempo el Sr. Granger y Hermione.

-Creo que me dijo a mi- dijo el papa.

-No, fue a mi- respondió a la defensiva la castaña.

-Ni se les ocurra ponerse a pelear- dijo Anna que iba entrando a la sala, rápidamente padre e hija se enderezaron –Así me gusta-

Las rubias rieron un poco, esa actitud por parte de Hermione era realmente rara, muy infantil para ella.

-Y bien, ustedes que son?- pregunto el Sr. Granger normalmente tomando te con una pierna cruzada.

-Brujas- respondió Hermione al saber a que se refería su padre.

-Oh, en ese caso podemos hablar normalmente- dijo la señora con un tono aliviado.

-Y dime Jean, como están Harry y Ron?- pregunto la madre- Y porque no vinieron?-

-Ahh… bien y bueno… no vinieron porque…umm… tengo buenas calificaciones y me dejaron salir- dijo nerviosa –Y bueno, Fleur y Gabrielle no pertenecen a Hogwarts, por eso me acompañan-

-Oh, son francesas no?- pregunto el padre –Amo Francia, pero amo mas a Australia-

-Algún día iremos- dijo la señora –Si nos hubieras avisado, hubiéramos ido-

-Perdón- contesto la castaña.

-Y bien hija, como esta el novio?- pregunto burlonamente el padre.

-Papa!- grito enojada la castaña.

-Déjala Marcus, se pondrán a pelear y hay visitas- regañó la mujer.

-Pero Anna, no te gustaría saber quien en la persona que sale con nuestra hija- preguntó el señor con un tono infantil.

-Marcus- regañó de nuevo.

Toda la mañana se la pasaron hablando de cómo es la vida mágica en Francia y las diferencias que hay, hablaron de los padres de las rubias así como lo hicieron de los Granger y de muchas cosas mas.

Al final decidieron regresar en taxi ya que aunque les quedaba muy cerca el "Hotel" según lo que le dijeron a los Granger, había posibilidades de un asalto y mejor no arriesgarse.

-Tus padres son muy lindos- dijo Gabrielle mientras se sentaba en un sillón –Y cocinan muy bien-

La Sra. Granger les había hecho una lasaña muy rica, deliciosa en palabras de las Delacour, pues era la mejor lasaña que habían probado en su vida, incluso superaba el de su madre.

-Apoyo a Gaby, aun no puedo creer todo lo que me comí- dijo Fleur.

-jaja lo se, es delicioso… ahora si me disculpan me iré a bañar y luego a dormir- dijo la castaña subiendo las escaleras.

Era de madrugada y todos se encontraban dormidos después de la larga tarde en casa de los Granger. El único ruido que se oía era el de los grillos que por ilógico que sonara hacia que la noche fuera mas sola y tenebrosa de lo común.

Mas sin embargo, era todo lo contrario, pues no muy lejos de ahí con mas exactitud en Kings Cross, 5 sombras caminaba con dirección a la casa en la que ahora habitaban Hermione, Fleur y Gabrielle.

-Seguro que están viviendo ahí?- preguntó una voz femenina pero gruesa, la luz de la luna revelo que su pelo era negro y grasiento, todo enredado y en una mal hecha coleta.

-Si- dijo una voz esta vez masculina, pelo negro pero bien peinado a diferencia de la otra- Las hemos visto entrar a esa casa, las dos están acompañadas de una sangre sucia- dijo con asco.

-Nombre y información- ordenó la primera voz.

-Hermione Jean Granger, 15 años y es la mejor alumna de su generación, estudia en Hogwarts y es mejor amiga de Potter- dijo una voz dulce y amigable, la chica era pelirroja de tez blanca.

-Una hija de muggles destacable, eh?- dijo una cuarta voz, el chico era rubio y parecía arrogante –Pido ser su asesino-

-No la subestimen- dijo una última voz, su cara era cubierta por una capucha y no se veía nada, a excepción de un mechón rojo, mas sin embargo su voz era femenina pero fría –Esa cría ayudo a encontrar la piedra filosofal en su primer año, logro hacer la poción multijugos y ayudo a saber donde estaba el basilisco en segundo, en tercero rescato a Sirius Black y en cuarto ayudo a Potter a ganar el torneo de tres magos-

-Que tan difícil podría ser matarla- comentó burlonamente la pelinegra de cabello desordenado.

-Es tan advertidos- dijo la del mechón rojo caminando hacia la casa de la ex tía de Hermione.

Los otros cuatro la siguieron sin decir nada mas, al parecer ella era su jefe pues la chica de pelo negro no dijo nada mas acerca de matar a la castaña, ni ella ni el rubio.

Hermione se levanto porque las ganas de ir al baño le ganaban y se tuvo que levantar o si no ocurriría una tragedia.

-Diablos- susurro al volver a su cama y no poderse dormir –No puedo dormir- gruño de nuevo.

Se levantó y agarro su varita viéndola detenidamente, cada rincón de la varita era vislumbrado por la castaña hasta que llego a su nombre en dorado y paso su dedo sobre el.

La duda de la castaña de saber cómo era la forma humana de su varita era muy grande, todas las noches antes de dormir se preguntaba el cómo era, al final llego a la conclusión de que no sabría hasta que estuviera en peligro y no quería que eso pasara. Volteo a ver el reloj de mesa que estaba en su buro y la hora cambio exactamente a las 4:00 am.

Se fue a sentar en la cama dejando la varita en el buro de a lado, apenas se iba a acostar cuando un 'Pum!' resonó en toda la casa, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hacia la habitación de Fleur donde Gabrielle ya se encontraba.

-Que pasa?- preguntó Gabrielle asustada abrazando a Fleur.

-No lo se- dijo Hermione igual de alarmada mirando por la ventana, donde se veía que tres personas estaban entrando, cuando la muchacha del mechón rojo volteo, dejando ver sus ojos azules zafiro –Son carroñeros- dijo alarmada.

-Son que?- pregunto Fleur acariciando la cabeza de Gaby.

-Esto esta mal- susurro la castaña, oyendo pasos por las escaleras –Quédense atrás- dijo mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a la puerta.

Se oyó un portazo del lugar de la habitación de Hermione, luego del baño y al final la de Gabrielle, la última habitación era la de Fleur. Las sombras se veían por debajo de la puerta y después de algunos segundos se abrió con brusquedad.

-Aquí están- dijo la pelinegra entrando apuntando a la castaña, detrás de ellas entraron los otros cuatro también con varita en mano, pero solo 2 apuntaban, la castaña y la de mechón rojo no.

-Que quieren?- preguntó Hermione sabiendo la respuesta.

-Entréganos a las hermanas Delacour- ordenó el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo la castaña.

-Tu lo dijiste- dijo el rubio –_Avada Kedavra_- un rayo verde salió de la varita en dirección a la castaña.

-_Expeliarmus-_ contraataco la castaña desviando el ataque –_Expulso- _gritó Hermione mandando a volar al rubio arrogante.

-Diablos- susurro al intentar pararse mientras se dolía el estomago.

-Maldita sangre sucia!- gritó la pelinegra –_Confundus- _

Hermione logro esquivar el hechizo haciendo que se rompiera un retrato que estaba detrás de ella.

-_Petrificus Totalus-_ grito la castaña haciendo que la pelinegra callera petrificada.

-No sabes con quien te metes mocosa- dijo el muchacho de pelo peinado- _Desmaius, Devasto-_ ataco el chico.

Hermione lanzo _Expeliarmus _diciendo nada, ósea que sabia usar hechizos no verbales lo que sorprendió a todos.

-_Reducto- _dijo Hermione haciendo que el chico peinado callera arriba del rubio –Faltan dos-

-Les dije que no la subestimaran- dijo el del mechón rojo –Hermione Granger, un gusto conocerte-

-Quien eres?- preguntó la castaña sintiendo escalofríos por la voz de la chica, haciendo que inconscientemente hiciera un gesto de protección hacia las rubias que no habían dicho nada.

-Mi nombre es Lexi- dijo la mujer –Pero ya basta de hablar, me tengo que llevar a al menos a una rubia-

-Jamás!- gritó la castaña.

La chava se encogió de hombros y apunto con su varita a Hermione, de esta salió una cuerda que amarro a la casta y hizo que callera al suelo, esta intento moverse pero no pudo, parecía gusano.

-Me llevare a…- prensaba la del mechón, mientras que Fleur se ponía a la defensiva –A la rubia mayor-

-Fleur!- gritó Hermione intentando zafarse –Suéltala!- gritó al ver que agarraba a la rubia mayor y se la llevaba con Gabrielle llorando.

-Deja a mi hermana!- gritó la rubia menor lanzándose a la de ojos azules, pero una fuerza la lanzo lejos.

-Gracias Lorey- dijo la voz fría de la chica agradeciendo a la pelirroja.

-Gabrielle!- gritó la castaña.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo la chica de ojos azules caminado tranquilamente hacia la salida –Levántense- ordeno y luego luego se levantaron llevándose con ellos a la chica petrificada.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que la única de los cinco que se quedo fue la pelirroja, Hermione gritaba y Gabrielle no se podía parar por el dolor, pero la pelirroja estaba ahí.

-Estaremos en la mansión Malfoy- dijo la pelirroja lanzando un hechizo no verbal a la castaña haciendo que Hermione lograra romper la cuerda y después de eso desapareció.

Hermione salió corriendo afuera de la casa donde al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, volteo a todos lados intentando buscar a la rubia o a los carroñeros-

-Donde están?!- preguntó altera la chica sin tener respuesta, se agarro el pelo desesperadamente.

Tiempo después llego Gabrielle hecha un desastre, Hermione al verla no dudo en ir a abrazarla.

-Hermione, mi hermana…- sollozo la rubia.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Hermione acariciando la cabeza rubia- Iré por ella-

-Yo también- dijo Gabrielle rompiendo el abrazo con la castaña –Es mi hermana!-

-Lose- dijo lo mas tranquilamente posible la castaña, pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa- Tu tienes que ir a Hogwarts-

-No!, quiero ir por Fleur!-

-Mira, haremos esto…- empezó la castaña- Iras al andé ahí tocaras 5 veces en la taquilla así-dijo tocando una madera cerca de ahí (La tonadita es como la de Anna en Frozen) aparecerá Dobby un elfo domestico y dirás que vas de parte de Hermione Granger amiga de Harry Potter, le dirás que te lleve a la oficina de Dumbledore y le dirás que necesito ayuda urgente en la mansión Malfoy- explicó.

-Lo hare- dijo la chica decidida- Pero prométeme que traerás de vuelta a Fleur-

-Te lo prometo Gaby- prometió la castaña –Ahora ve por tu varita, ire por unas cosas y te acompañaré-

La castaña subió las escaleras detrás de Gabrielle y se quedo mirando la habitación de Fleur, un sentimiento de tristeza y desesperación la invadió. Se metió a su cuarto y dio gracias a Merlín que los carroñeros no hubiesen movido algo.

Se acerco a su buro y saco la bolsita de Dumbledore le dio y luego fue por un suerte, donde metió su antigua varita en una bolsa escondida.

Bajó de nuevo y Gabrielle ya estaba ahí, asintieron con la cabeza las dos y se encaminaron silenciosamente hacia Kings Cross no sin antes poner un hechizo en la casa para que nadie entrara.

Una vez que llegaron Gabrielle camino hacia en medio del andén 9 y 10, pero se detuvo enfrente de estos.

-Que pasa?- preguntó Hermione al ver que la rubia no avanzaba.

-Una vez Harry me contó que solo puedo entrar a una cierta hora- dijo la rubia con cierta preocupación.

-Oh, no te preocupes, nosotras podemos entrar cuando queramos- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Gabrielle acerco lentamente la mano a la pared y justo cuando pensó que tocaría algo duro y frio, su mano atravesó la pared. Volteó a ver a Hermione y asintiendo con la cabeza se metió en el andén.

La castaña suspiro y miro a todos lados, temiendo por la seguridad de la chica pero tenia confianza en ella. Saco la bolsita que le dio su director y deseo tener una escoba voladora, tal vez no la sabia usar muy bien, pero era la única manera de llegar a la mansión Malfoy.

Metió una mano en la bolsa y de ella salió una Saeta de Fuego.

-Genial- dijo sarcásticamente –No se volar y me dan la escoba mas rápida-

Se monto encima de ella y dio un gran suspiro, nuevamente volteo a ver si no había nadie y dio una pequeña patada en el suelo lo que la hizo levitar, suspiro de nuevo, y se inclino un poco con la escoba hacia arriba, la escoba salió volando rápidamente, la castaña ahogo un grito en su garganta.

Para la suerte de Hermione el cielo estaba nublando, lo cual era buena señal pues se podía esconder en estas.

La castaña voló hasta Wiltshire donde se encontraba la mansión Malfoy, agradecía que Malfoy presumiera a cerca de su hogar.

Al llegar, la mansión se veía desde la altura extremadamente hermosa, si no fuera casa de Mortifagos será un excelente hogar. Detrás de la gran casa el amanecer iba subiendo, dejando una vista aun mas hermosa.

La castaña suspiro y agarro su bolsita, de ahí saco una manta que al ponérsela desapareció.

-Gracias Harry- susurro con nostalgia.

**Flash Back**

_Hermione se encontraba caminando con dirección al gran comedor, donde ya se encontraba Harry. Saludo rápidamente a algunos alumnos que la habían detenido y se fue a sentar con su mejor amigo._

_-Buenos días Harry- saludó la castaña con una sonrisa._

_-Hola 'Mione- respondió de la misma manera el moreno –Como amaneciste con la noticia de ayer?-_

_-Pues aunque no lo creas dormí de maravilla- dijo Hermione –No tuve ningún mal sueño ni nada por el estilo-_

_-Me alegra- contestó feliz el pelinegro –Por cierto, necesito darte algo hoy, nos vemos después de la comida en el lago negro- dijo cuando vio que Ron y Ginny junto con los gemelos se acercaban a la mesa._

_-Hola 'Mione, hola Harry- saludó Ginny._

_Las clases ya habían pasado al igual que la comida, Hermione decidió ir al lago negro para ver lo que el moreno le tenia que dar, y sobre todo que fuera especialmente en ese lugar._

_-Sabia que llegarías a tiempo- dijo Harry, que estaba recostado en un tronco._

_-Si, bueno… no tenia clases después de la comida- contestó Hermione ayudando a pararse a su amigo._

_-Ten- dijo Harry dándole una caja de regalo a la castaña –Estoy seguro que te servirá en tu nueva aventura-_

_La castaña abrió lentamente y dentro de la caja de encontraba una túnica que Hermione casi al segundo vio que era la capa de invisibilidad del muchacho._

_-Harry- susurro –Yo no…-_

_-No- silencio el muchacho –Te la quiero regalar, la necesitas mas que yo… además, mi padre estaría feliz de que tu la tuvieras-_

_-Harry- susurro de nuevo abrazando al muchacho._

_Un carraspeo hizo que se separaban y frente a ellos Ron, Ginny, Fred y George estaban parados, la castaña y el moreno caminaron hacia ellos._

_-Oímos que vendrían- dijo Ron._

_-Así que nosotros también decidimos traerte tu regalo 'Mione- dijo Ginny._

_-Así es, nuestro regalo de nosotros- dijo Fred._

_-Para ti- termino George._

_-Como sabes no tenemos suficiente dinero para comprarte algo cada uno- dijo Ron._

_-Así que decidimos juntar nuestro dinero y comprarte algo especial- dijo Ginny entregándole una cajita alargada a Hermione._

_-Chicos, yo… no puedo aceptarlo- dijo la castaña al agarrar la cajita._

_-Cállate Granger- dijo George._

_-Ábrelo- dijo Fred con una sonrisa._

_Hermione suspiro y abrió la cajita, dentro de esta había una pulsera de oro. Hermione la saco para verla mejor, la pulsera tenia varios dijes, en cada uno decía el nombre de cada uno de sus amigos._

_-Chicos- susurro Hermione con ojos vidriosos –Gracias- dijo abrazando a Ron y luego a Ginny, al final abrazo de Fred y a George al mismo tiempo –Son los mejores-_

_-Ya lo sabíamos- dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos haciendo reír a todos_

**Fin Flash Back**

Hermione sonrío recordando sus regalos, vio su mano y con un suave movimiento los dijes se movieron, haciendo un sonido diferente cada uno. Suspiro de nuevo y lentamente empezó a acercarse hacia la Mansión Malfoy.

La casa estaba llena de mortifagos que estaban custodiando cada centímetro de la casa, claro, el cielo no.

Hermione llego hasta la parte de atrás y guardo la escoba en la bolsa, camino hacia una puerta cerca de ahí y dijo _Alohomora _la puerta se abrió y Hermione entro cuidadosamente. Camino por un largo pasillo beige, había varios cuadros colgados y el piso tenia una alfombra negra, que daba un aspecto lúgubre.

Se detuvo en lo que ella pensó que era la cocina pues el sonido de unos pies la alertaron, haciendo que entrara rápidamente en otra puerta que daba a unas escaleras hacia abajo.

Decidió no bajar, pues aunque en las películas muggles que ella veía era en el primer lugar donde se dejaba al rehén, sabia que esas personas no eran igual, probablemente ahí vivía Voldemort o incluso Bellatrix, la prima de Sirius. Espero a que los pasos pasaran y salió de nuevo ya sin sonidos alrededor.

Había dos escaleras en donde pensó que era la entrada principal, y desde abajo pudo ver que ambas escaleras daban a un lugar diferente, al final se decidió por ir a la derecha, donde parecía menos obscuro.

El pasillo por el que estaba era como el de abajo, beige con negro, pero a diferencia de abajo este pasillo no parecía tan tenebroso, si no que un poco mas elegante.

Llego a lo que parecía ser una sala en la parte de arriba, había una chimenea en la parte de atrás y dos ventanas, una a cada lado. Arriba de la chimenea había una foto mágica que se parecía mucho a Lucius Malfoy, probablemente un antepasado, estaba dormido. Enfrente de la chimenea había un sillón para cuatro personas y entre chimenea y sillón había una mesita. En la parte derecha había una puerta y a la izquierda varias ventanas con vista al gran patio de enfrente.

Volteo por todos lados y fue en donde estaba la puerta, la abrió lentamente hasta que quedo lo suficientemente abierta para que Hermione pasara.

Lo que vio le partió el corazón, Fleur yacía sentada hecha un ovillo mientras sollozos se lograban escuchar tenuemente, cerro la puerta con el mismo silencio con la que la abrió y camino lentamente hacia la rubia.

-Fleur- susurro la castaña asustando a la rubia, pero al no ver nada se volvió a su poción anterior –Fleur- volvió a nombrar Hermione, la rubia se sentó alarmada, al instante vio algo lanzarse hacia un lado y dos brazos la atraparon.

-Hermione- susurro inconscientemente, la nombrada dejo ver su rostro y sonrió –Hermione- nombro mas fuerte la rubia pero sin gritar, ahora la rubia abrazo con fuerza a la menor soltando lagrimas y sollozos en el acto.

-Aquí estoy Fleur- dijo acariciando su espalda –Vine por ti, no hay de que preocuparse ahora-

Fleur no contesto y siguió llorando, al poco rato paro de hacerlo y vio a los ojos a Hermione –Gracias- susurro la chica rubia.

-No hay de que- contestó la castaña pasando sus dedos por el rostro de la rubia borrando el rastro de lágrimas –Ahora hay que irnos- dijo intentándose parar, pero la mano de la rubia en la suya se lo impidió –Fleur?-

La rubia hizo que la castaña quedara en la misma manera en la que ella estaba, hincada. Por los ojos de Fleur paso una chispa de esperanza y de otra cosa que Hermione no supo identificar.

-Bésame- dijo Fleur sin rodeos, el rostro de Hermione enrojeció, y aunque no se veía por la obscuridad Fleur lo supo.

-Q…que?- tartamudeo Hermione.

-Dije, bésame- repitió la rubia, Hermione inconscientemente bajo la mirada a los labios de la rubia donde una sonrisa se formo y la tuvo que subir aun mas sonrojada.

-O…oye, porque qui…quieres que te be…be…bese? – preguntó la castaña, su corazón latía a mil por hora y eso la asustaba, pero su instinto de decía que hiciera caso a lo que la rubia le pedía.

-Y porque no?- respondió pícaramente.

Hermione no supo cuando se había acercado al rostro de la rubia, pero ahora sentía su aliento en la de ella y le gustaba la sensación que se estaba formando en la boca de su estomago, daba cosquillas. Vio como la rubia cerro los ojos y por instinto ella hizo lo mismo, un segundo después Hermione había cortado la poca distancia que quedaban entre ellas, fue un tierno y duce beso inocente entre las dos.

Un sonido de aplauso hizo que se separaran casi sin pensar en lo que acababan de hacer, Hermione se puso enfrente de Fleur en modo de protección.

-Pero miren esto- dijo una voz fría, Hermione pensó en la chica de la mañana, pero tenían voces diferentes –La sangre sucia vino por su princesa-

La luz fue prendida dejando ver a una Bellatrix Lenstrange con su varita en mano apuntando a Hermione, detrás de ella estaba la chica del mechón rojo, ahora sin capucha. Su pelo era rojo fuego y sus ojos azul zafiro, su piel blanca y físico perfecto la hacían verse hermosa. En donde estaba el botón para prender la luz estaba la pelirroja que le dijo donde estaban.

Hermione apunto con la varita hacia Bellatrix, luego a Lexi y al final a la pelirroja.

-Hermione- gimió Fleur, estaba aterrada y se aferraba a la pierna de la castaña.

-Que harás ahora, príncipe azul?- se burlo Bellatrix –Te mato rápido o dolorosamente?-

-Madrina, déjeme encargarme- hablo la voz de la ojo zafiro.

-De acuerdo- dijo después de un rato pensando.

La de pelo rojo fuego dio cinco pasos hacia la castaña y la apunto con la varita, pero no la apuntaba a ella, si no a un espejo detrás de ella.

-Expeliarmus- dijo la muchacha y se su varita salió un rayo que rosó la oreja de Hermione, al tocar el espejo reboto dándole a Bellatrix, su varita salió volando.

-Expulso- dijo la pelirroja que se encontraba en la puerta, Bellatrix salió volando y choco contra una pared –Corran!- gritó.

-Ahora- dijo la voz fría de la chica, haciendo parar bruscamente a Fleur –No tarda en pararse-

Hermione salió corriendo con Fleur detrás de ella junto con las chavas, pero Hermione tuvo que regresar por algo.

-Sigue corriendo Fleur, los refuerzos no tardan en llegar- dijo Hermione corriendo hacia la habitación anterior –Cuídenla- le dijo a las chavas sin saber porque, pero algo le decía que eran de confianza.

Regreso porque la capa de invisibilidad se le había quedado, y no pensaba dejarla. Cuando llego la agarro y vio el lugar donde se suponía que tenia que estar Bellatrix, pero cual fue su sorpresa que no estaba. Volteo a todas partes para buscarla.

-Aquí- dijo la voz de Bellatrix mientras un rayo hacia que Hermione saliera volando por la puerta, al pararse pudo ver que el la reja delantera de la Mansión Malfoy habían varias personas, donde vio a Harry y a la familia Weasley.

Logro esquivar otro rayo de la varita de Bellatrix, saco la de ella y contraataco uno mas. A penas pudo meter la capa en su bolsa cuando oyó el hechizo imperdonable _Avada Kedavra_ y logro esquivarlo.

-_Expulso_- dijo la castaña, pero la pelinegra lo esquivo.

-Hermione!- oyó el grito de Harry por consiguiente volteo a la ventana, donde se veía a sus amigos encontrarse con Fleur y las otras chicas, mortifagos los rodearon pero estos los detuvieron, vio a Sirius y a Lupin luchar.

-_Depulso_- oyó detrás de ella, cuando iba a voltear sintió un golpe en su estomago que la hizo salir volando por la ventada. Iba cayendo y cerro sus ojos de miedo, sintió la mirada de todos ahí.

-_Aresto Momentum, Aresto Momentum, Aresto Momentum-_ conjuraba a cada rato la castaña para evitar el golpe fuerte, lo que funciono pues a 5cm. Del suelo paro, y después callo esa altura.

Todos suspiraron con alivio y siguieron luchando contra los mortifagos para llegar con Hermione.

-_Avada Kedavra _- se oyó, un rayo verde se dirigió hacia Hermione por un costado, Lucius Malfoy estaba parado con la varita apuntando hacia la castaña, esta intento buscar su varita pero no la encontró, le dio la espalda al hechizo y cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, mas este no llego.

Quiso abrir los ojos pero tenia mucho miedo para hacerlo, de pronto sintió una paz incontenible y pensó que ya estaba muerta, abrió los ojos y se encontró boca arriba, lo primero que vio fue unos ojos miel y cabellos café casi como los de ella, mas la chica arriba de ella era uno o dos años mayor y era mas pálida.

Desde arriba vio a Bellatrix lanzar un hechizo hacia ella y Hermione puso todo su peso contra la castaña para voltearla y evitar el ataque, rápidamente las dos de pararon con la ayuda de la otra y salieron corriendo hacia sus amigos, que al verlas correr hacia ella hicieron lo mismo, lanzando hechizos y repeliendo mientras lo hacían.

Corrieron un poco hasta que lograron perder de vista a los mortifagos, y se sentaron a descansar, Fleur se sentó a lado de Hermione que se sonrojo recordando lo de hacer poco entre ellas dos, y al parecer la rubia también lo hizo porque adquirió un tono carmesí, enfrente de estas dos se sentaron las dos pelirrojas y la castaña.

-Quienes son y porque me ayudaron?- preguntó con el seño levemente fruncido, todos les pusieron atención.

-Oh, mi nombre es Ariana, soy tu varita- dijo con una sonrisa dejando sorprendidos a todos –Ella es Lexi, y ella Lorey- dijo señalando a las pelirrojas –Mis guardianas por así decirlo-

Todo quedo en silencio, Hermione iba a morir, porque si no la varita no hubiera tomado forma humana.

* * *

**MalexAlex: **_Hermione es el valiente caballero de brillante armadura *u*_

**Allen- walker: **_Creo que casi le atinaste :9_

**lunazul22: **_La varita es bonita ;3 se parece a 'Mione ;)_

**SoDamnBeautiful1: **_Un pequeño beso que iniciara todo xD_

**yuri nanofate: **_JA!, no, la sepsy varita de Hermione sera castaña! y no puse mucho a los padres de Hermy porque les tengo otro papel Muajaja (Ríe malevolamente)_

**Sigan dejandome Review's...no puedo creer que tenga 30 *u* es hermoso, pense que solo tendria a lo mucho 10 al acabar la historia pero no QuQ**

**Comas frutas y verduras, y mucha comida chatarra xD**

**Hasta la vista muggles, Chao!**


	7. Chapter 7 Nueva relacion?

**Hey! hace mucho que no actualizo, casi 2 semanas, jeje perdon. Pero me han castigado porque suspendí taller xD de hecho ni siquiera la puedo agarrar ahorita pero mi mama no esta asi que aprovecho para actualizar, intentare actualizar pronto, aunque sera un poco dificil ya que tengo que escribir el 8 capitulo sin que me vean, pero hare lo posible por hacerlo.**

* * *

Todos estaban en la casa de la tía de Hermione, por alguna razón todo ya estaba en orden así que supusieron que fue porque Dobby andaba por allí.

Los señores Delacour estaban sentados en un sillón de cuero negro para tres personas, ahí también estaba Gabrielle que era abrazada por los dos adultos. Cuando llego Fleur rápidamente los tres se pararon y la abrazaron como si nunca la hubiesen visto, pero se debía a que la chica había estado secuestrada.

Hermione miro con una sonrisa la escena, después llegaron Harry y Ron para ver como estaba, de hecho Hermione estaba cansada y no era para menos, había luchado contra Bellatrix y casi muere, pero no lo hizo gracias a Ariana.

Hermione se volvió en si misma para ver a Ariana, Lexi y Lorey que tenían una sonrisa. Ahora que las veía bien eran muy bonitas, Ariana era muy parecida a ella pero mas bonita y con mejor cuerpo, los ojos castaños eran mas profundos y su pelo no era desastroso; Lexi era extremadamente pálida y sus ojos azules quedaban geniales, su pelo rojo delineaba su rostro y su cuerpo era deseable y Lorey era pelirroja, no tanto como Lexi, sus ojos eran verdes azulados, no era tan pálida.

Caminó hasta ellas ante la mirada atenta de todos en aquella casa, la mirada de Hermione pasaba por ojos cafés, después azules, luego verdes y empezaba desde el principio.

-Gracias- dijo la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa tímida –Por salvarme, y por cuidar de Fleur-

-No hay de que, tu eres mi ama y ellas al ser mis protectoras también te sirven a ti- la voz de Ariana calmaba y daba paz, su voz era angelical –De hecho yo te debería dar las gracias, tu me salvaste a mi-

-Desde ahora tu eres nuestra ama- dijo Lexi, su voz era fría pero era calmante, raro.

-Te serviremos a ti- dijo esta vez Lorey, su voz era amigable y era dulce, muy bonita a decir verdad.

Hermione sonrio sin saber que decir, las chicas notaron haberse olvidado de algo.

-Oh. Cierto, no nos hemos presentado correctamente- dijo Ariana –Mi nombre es Ariana y era una muchacha con la que experimentaron hace muchos años, al morir mi corazón fue puesto y hecho varita, guardando consigo mi alma. Tu eres mi primera dueña, según lo que recuerdo-

-Mi nombre es Lexi- dijo calmadamente la pelirroja –Mi familia tiene descendencia de Salazar Slytherin, primer guardián de la varita junto a los otros fundadores de Hogwarts-

-Mi nombre es Lorey- dijo la otra pelirroja- Mi familia tiene descendencia de Helga Hufflepuff, primer guardiana de la varita junto a los otros fundadores de Hogwarts-

Todos estaban sorprendidos, los fundadores habían protegido la varita.

-Asombroso- susurro Fleur que estaba ya a lado de Hermione.

-Pero… son 4 fundadores, donde están los otros 2?- pregunto Harry.

-No lo sabemos, cuando la varita no fue escogida por mucho tiempo decidieron irse, la descendencia de Rowena dijo que nunca abría alguien que pudiera usar la varita, y la de Godric se aburrió- dijo Lexi.

-Todas son mujeres?- pregunto curiosa Gabrielle.

-Si- respondió Lorey –Y todas están enamoradas de la varita- dijo viendo a Ariana que tomo un color carmesí, dándole un toque adorable.

Hermione río al ver la expresión de la castaña, Ariana la fulmino con la mirada notablemente enojada.

-Creo que estarán bien aquí- dijo Sirius despreocupadamente.

-Por cierto, Dumbledore ha hecho algunos cambios- la voz de Remus Lupin hizo callar a todos –Gabrielle Delacour será ahora cuidada por Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley-

-Y yo?- pregunto Fleur.

-Te quedaras aquí con Hermione, Gabrielle vivirá en la casa de los Black, donde Sirius también estará- respondió Remus.

-Ósea que yo sigo protegiendo a Fleur?- pregunto Hermione.

-Así es, y ahora con la ayuda de Ariana, Lexi y Lorey será mas fácil… además de que creo que irán a buscar a las otras dos descendencias-

-Los señores Delacour estarán en Hogwarts apoyando a Harry, creemos que una guerra se pueda desatar, por eso los dividimos- dijo Sirius –Remus estará al tanto de su olor para saber donde están-

-Eso significa que tenemos que irnos a buscar a las otras 2?- pregunto Fleur.

-Eso seria lo mejor, no saben donde esta Gabrielle, y el que ustedes estén en movimiento ayudara a confundirlos- dijo la Sra. Delacour.

-Bien, creo que es buena idea- dijo Hermione –Les parece?- le pregunto a las chicas.

-Eres nuestra ama, accederemos a todo lo que nos pidas- dijo Ariana.

-Entonces esta todo decidido- dijo Harry –Nos tenemos que ir, pero esperamos verte pronto- abrazó a la castaña.

-Cuídate 'Mione- dijo Ron abrazando a su amiga.

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel incidente en la mansión Malfoy, todo estaba normal. Bueno, no todo, Fleur había estado evitando a Hermione durante todo ese tiempo para no hablar del "incidente" entre ellas dos, la rubia sabia que la castaña le quería pedir una explicación acerca del porque le pidió que le besara, y sinceramente, ni la rubia sabia porque se lo pidió.

Al principio pensaba que era porque tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar y quería a alguien que la apoyara, y el beso fue un acto de que Hermione estaría ahí; pero en el fondo ella quería besar a la castaña, esa sensación de los temblorosos labios un poco secos de la castaña juntándose con los de ella, el aliento a menta de la boca de su acompañante, las pequeñas manos tocando su rosto. Eso era lo que Fleur no entendía, amo esa sensación que le dio la castaña al besarla, y no sabía que era, o más bien, no quería descubrirlo.

Camino por la casa con rumbo al patio trasero, ese lugar se convirtió en su lugar preferido de la casa. Era tranquilo y fresco, había mucha sombra dada por el árbol del vecino. El patio tenia árboles frutales, por lo que fácilmente se podría merendar un poco de fruta sin necesidad de ir hasta el mercado a comprarla.

Se sentó en su lugar favorito que era una mecedora de madera antigua, un poco descuidada pero muy cómoda, arriba de ella había un manzano, por lo que con solo estirar un poco la mano hacia arriba podías comer una de esas deliciosas frutas.

Oyó pasos y se tenso al pensar que era Hermione y querría una explicación, pero se relajo al ver a Ariana caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola- saludó Ariana sentándose a un lado de la rubia, en una silla de madera.

-Hola- devolvió el saludo un poco decaído.

-Es un lindo día, no?- pregunta la castaña para aligerar el ambiente.

-Uno muy lindo, si- respondió un poco ausente.

-Sabes Hermione está un poco enojada contigo- dijo Ariana haciendo que Fleur le pusiera atención, haciendo sonreír a Ariana.

-Enojada? Porque?- pregunto la rubia rápidamente y un poco tartamudeando.

-Bueno pues…qué harías tu si alguien te pide que la beses y luego no le dices el porqué?- preguntó con una sonrisa, Fleur se ruborizo mucho recordando lo sucedido hace no mucho. Esos ojos castaños, los pequeños mechones marrones que hacían cosquillas en su cachete, las manos que tomaban delicadamente su rostro –Fleur?- preguntó con una sonrisa aun mas grande –Estas pensando en el beso, verdad?-

-Qué?- respondió alarmada Fleur con un rubor aun mas grande –Que… yo… beso… pensar?... no, jamás- respondió rápidamente.

-No mientas, puedo leer tu mente- dijo divertida.

-Bueno, si… pensaba en eso- dijo rendida la rubia, si le podían leer el pensamiento no podía negarlo.

-Deberías hablar con 'Mione- dijo Ariana con una sonrisa materna –Dile el porqué del beso-

-Créeme, ni siquiera sé porque se lo pedí- suspiro resignada – Pero supongo que ya has leído mi mente y lo sabes- Ariana río.

-Piénsalo y luego hablas con ella- dijo Ariana y se levanto, camino casi hasta entrar a la puerta y se volvió en sí –Por cierto, mentí… no sé leer mentes- guiño el ojo y se metió ante la cara de sorpresa de Fleur.

Suspiró antes de tocar la puerta. Fleur estaba enfrente de la puerta de Hermione dispuesta a hablar de lo sucedido, el día de ayer cuando Ariana hablo con ella sintió que Hermione realmente necesitaba una explicación, y aunque ella no estaba realmente segura de lo que le diría estaba allí, enfrente de la puerta de la castaña.

Tocó y no tardo mucho cuando un suave 'Adelante' se oyó del otro lado, puso la mano en la perilla dorada y la giro hacia la derecha, la empujo un poco y la puerta estaba débilmente abierta, suspiro de nuevo y abrió completamente la puerta.

Sentada en la cama leyendo un libro estaba Hermione, Fleur camino hacia ella lentamente sin despegar la vista de los ojos castaños.

-Eh… Hola- saludó tímidamente Fleur con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Estoy alucinando o Fleur Delacour se esta ruborizando- bromeó Hermione haciendo que el rubor de la rubia de hiciera mayor.

-N…No… Es solo que… Hace mucho calor- tartamudeo.

-Oh, ya- dijo Hermione aun con una sonrisa.

-Es enserio!- gritó frustrada.

-Ya, no te enojes- dijo la castaña haciendo gestos con las manos para que la rubia se tranquilizara- Ya no me evitaras?- preguntó neutral.

-No era mi intención- declaró Fleur –Es solo que… Bueno, te dije que me…Besaras-susurró esto último- Y pues, no sé él porque-

-Es enserio?- preguntó.

-Eh, bueno…- suspiro de nuevo- No es fácil, sabes?-

-Claro que lo sé, yo fui la que te beso y tú me ignoras- dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada.

-Mira quién es la que se sonroja- bromeó esta vez la rubia.

-Ya- bufó molesta la castaña- En serio no sabes?-

-Bueno, ayer hable con Ariana y fue la que me dijo que hablara contigo- dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama, al otro extremo del que estaba Hermione.

-No me digas, te dijo que sabía leer tu mente y luego se fue y no era verdad?- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

-Ja, creo que no fui la única que cayó-

-Me dijo que te tuviera paciencia, que probablemente no sabrías el porque me pediste que te besara- comentó Hermione de la manera más natural posible, pero por dentro estaba que se moría- Entonces…-

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en la habitación. Hermione suspiro y agarro el suficiente aire para atreverse a hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-Yo… te gusto?- pregunto tranquilamente, intentando calamar sus rápidos latidos.

Fleur se sorprendió ante la pregunta, nunca lo había pensado. Y si tal vez la castaña le gustaba?, y por eso le había pedido el beso?. Fue entonces cuando todo encajo, la sensación del rose de los labios de la castaña, el aceleramiento de su corazón, el hermoso tacto. Todo le parecía perfecto por que le gustaba Hermione.

El silencio se presento de nuevo, y Hermione se sonrojo al no tener pregunta, abofeteándose por preguntarlo. Ayer no solo Ariana había ido con ella, si no que Lorey también e incluso Lexi. Ambas le dijeron que se querían mutuamente, y aunque Hermione lo negó al principio termino aceptándolo. La suave piel de la rubia, los labios tan delicados, habían hecho que Hermione se derritiera por completo.

Pero supuso que la atracción ya existía, pues ella en cualquier otro momento, o con cualquier otra persona, se hubiera negado al beso, ya fuera mujer o hombre.

-Si- susurro la rubia débilmente sonrojada aun más que Hermione, pero esta no le prestó atención al estar pensando en lo estúpida que era para preguntar dicha cuestión.

-Eh?... perdón, que dijiste?- preguntó Hermione al ver que la rubia la miraba como que esperando alguna respuesta o alguna acción.

-Dije, si… me gustas, por eso te pedí el beso- dijo un poco más alto, sonrojándose ante la mirada de la castaña.

No supieron cuando se había acercado tanto, lo único que las separaba era el libro de Hermione, que se interponía entre ellas dos. Fleur lo noto frunció el seño, retiro delicadamente el libro ante la mirada expectante de la castaña que tenía una ceja levantada.

Fleur sonrío y esta vez fue la que dio el paso para el beso, fue delicado y suave, lindo y dulce. Pronto sus labios mantenían una sincronía perfecta, como si se hubiera ensayado para eso.

Hermione agarro a Fleur por el cuello, acercándola a ella. Fleur por su parte agarro la cintura de la castaña aferrándose a ella. Fleur dio de nuevo otro paso al tocar los labios de Hermione con su lengua pidiendo permiso, permiso que Hermione otorgo rápidamente.

EL beso duro unos cuantos segundos más antes de que se tuvieran que separar para respirar, una sonrisa adornaba los labios de las dos mujeres. La respiración de ambas era agitada e irregular.

Pronto Hermione se acerco de nuevo para besar a Fleur sin sentir la mirada de tres personas que la miraban por la puerta con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, es corto porque no tengo el tiempo (como explique arriba) pero intentare que me quiten el castigo... No quise hacer este capitulo en mi celular porque probablemente tendrá muchas faltas de ortografía, así que decidí escribirla cuando mis padres no estuvieran...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo sera mas largo y mas interesante (creo) solo no dejen de leer, sus reviews son mi inspiración para seguir (que dramático)**

**Sin mas que decir les deseo una buena semana hasta que actualice, no se si sera una o dos semanas las que tardare, pero intentare hacerlo rápido para que no se me desesperes. Adios muggles, los quiero, bye!**


End file.
